sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
SFCDB - Jonic's Codec
This may or may not be added into the final game. but i might as well put it up, as a secret taunt Jonic will mentally contact Yuri Violet to get a rundown on the enemy. Unlike Irons Jonic's are actually quite serious but will occasionally show humor. Ion the hedgehog Rage the Hedgehog Jonic: ... i Feel an aura from this hedgehog that dont like it... Yuri: Rage the hedgehog... A Fire controllng hedgehog, his parents were captured and killed by Lord Zurgon, Ironically despite it being his name Rage isnt actually agressive. Jonic: ... Then what is he like. Yuri: from what his mind scan tells me. he's a bit of a jokester but loyal at that. Jonic: ...So no aggresson Yuri: Nope not at all. Like i said. its very very ironic! Jonic: ... so he's a fire master huh.. Guess i need to steer clear of the flames before i strike close Yuri: But what about that flame that appears on your chest? Jonic: ... Breaker... Lets win this together Technisis the Hedgehog Yuri: Jonic Be careful! the mindscan of this person is worrying me.. Jonic: What did you read?.. Yuri: His name is Technisis.. He's really intelegent that it makes Cyrex look simple. "The Master of Technology" he calls himself Jonic: ... Well Nega calls himself that. but if this hedgehog can make machines that dont always explode then he has that title for himself. Yuri: hehe.. yeah, but back to more serious matters, Technisis basically snapped as a child when his mother constantly assuilted and hurt him... what a poor man Jonic: ....Whats with the mask? Yuri: The mask is what covers his sever burns from an incident where he was caught in a fire. I wonder if it helps him breath? Jonic: Do you think he has the force? Yuri: The what!? Jonic Hikarikaze this is no time to joke around. in fact its not like you to make jokes at all! Jonic: Just asking... Millie the golden retriever Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami Jonic: ...Grr.. not more shadows Yuri: Actually Jonic these are almost like exact copies of you! they even have a simmilar mental wave length. Jonic: Then that means they can do everything i can do... Yuri: That very well might be the case Jonic: They even have copies of Jacob too. Could these be variations of me from different dimensions? Yuri: Well theres only one way to find out... oooh! i wonder if their talking to variations of me at this very second. That would be really really spooky! Jonic: ... Doesnt look like it. Any more advice? Yuri: You already know how dangerous you can get in battle right? Jonic: Indeed...Well here goes ive been fighting myself for a long time internally and quite litterally.. didnt think it would eventually be to such a grand scale. Yuri: Jonic.... Iron Minerzone the Zonian Jonic: ... Iron so he's here too? Yuri: I cant get a good mental scan of him... he isnt mobian is he? Jonc: no... he's from another world called Zonia from what ive been told... Usually accompanied by a human companion named Shockina Wave Yuri: Then you know how to deal with him? Jonic: ...Yes i need to attack when that Pickaxe isnt in his hands.. And to watch out for his zonitech armor. Yuri: Pickaxe? Zonite-- What?? Jonic: I gather in his world mining is quite the past time... and ive seen that armor he uses.. Very powerful and deadly if used on a life.. But it can backfire if enough hits are landed. Yuri: Wow! you actually got the enemy down carefully. Its a wonder why you even contacted me for this. Jonic: I just wanted to have some morale support i guess Yuri: Alright then.. good luck Jonic. Be careful! Paws the Wolf Chaotic the Hedgehog Jonic: *grumble* Yuri: Whats wrong Jonic? you seem annoyed Jonic: ... Ive met this guy before.. Yuri: Who Chaotic? Well besides being leader of a gang called the Chaos Keepers what else do you know about him? Jonic: He's annoying and hangs out with a just as irritating robot called Speed-man... Yuri: wow... you really dont like this boy do you? Jonic: ...I just dont like people getting involved in my battles... Yuri: But what about the whole team? You let us all get involved. Jonic i know sometimes you need to fight alone.. but please dont carry these burdans alone! Jonic: ....Im sorry i have to, to protect everyone from the danger.. Apallo the Hedgehog Voltron the Hedgehog Sam the Rabbit Yuri: Woah! that rabbit is fast... Jonic: tch... too fast for his own good. Yuri: Sam the Rabbit huh... he's quick on his mind and feet. but he's really weak physically... Grew up with so few friends in a town called Fawkner.. one day a man named lord Zurgon showed up and sent his forces to attack.. Sams Father led an army to combat him but they failed.. Jonic: .....Father.. home... Yuri: ... Yes... your father did something simmilar for the sake of your home too right? Jonic: .... Yuri: ... Moving on. Sam has the ability to attack so fast he can create LIGHTNING effects! this is so unbelievable, how can something move so so fast and not burn themselves out. there must be something keeping him so energized! Jonic: .... Well.. do you want me to do a quick autopsy to find out? Yuri: *gasp* J..Jonic! Jonic: ... Just kidding i know full well how precious a life is Dash the Turtle Jonic: ...Dash the Turtle... Yuri: I dont understand! a turtle that can run at supersonic speed! thats really impossible, and illogical! Jonic: .... Yet its possible for the dead to be revived or the dark in someones heart to become sentient? Yuri: Alright Alright... Point taken well lets see here.... from what i gathered from his mind. Dash has.... *gasp* Jonic: ...yeah.. i can feel the darkness deep inside... Yuri: ...why should anyone bare such dark in their hearts? Jonic: ... wish i knew.. after all ive been fighting mine for as long as i can remember... Yuri: ...Me too Connor the Hedgebot Aliona the Cat Captain Bird Venice the Mink Lexus Lex the Politoad Yuri: *Gasp* Goodness gracious! that Politoad doesnt look right. has evolution finally taken a different turn on Pokemon in another world? Jonic: ... I doubt it.. he seems to only look like one.. i doubt he truely is a Pokemon Yuri: I guess that might be... but do be careful. Are you fammiliar with what a Politoad usually does? Jonic: Bombard its foes with water attacks and hypnosis.. somehow i doubt that will work here. but ok Yuri: Well Jacob's with you isnt he? see if you can get any effect with him Jonic: Well.. guess this is the first time ive literally battled a Pokemon with Jacob .. Lydia Hikarikaze the Ookami Yuri: Lydia!? What on mobius is she doing here!? Jonic: Guess she ended up in the same mess as me... Yuri: Oooo this just upsets me! she was supposed to be collecting something for me! Jonic: ...Shes still got that agility.. and physical strength.. no range and poor recovery.. yep ive got her all written down Yuri: Well of course you would! your her brother. It would be rather insensitive if you didnt know all about her! Jonic: i feel theres still things i need to learn... Yuri: What is that supposed to mean!? Jonic: After all.. Me and her never grew up together Rekk Scratch Gavin the Mongoose Peach Lightwater the Waterian Jonic: !!!... Peach!? Yuri: I dont understand... Peach too? Jonic: ... I dont want to fight her... nor do i want to hurt her Yuri: Jonc Please... this may be hard but sometimes you just need to fight Jonic: ...But... Yuri: ... I wish there was another way i honestly do.. Jonic: ..To fight the Princess of Water.. It pains me. so so much... Please forgive my sins... Yuri: .... Jonic.. Jaki the Coyote Kyo the Echidna Burst the Fox Hedge Blackstone Hammerhead Turner Wes the Shadow Wolf Arid the Mountain Lion Demento the Mad Cyndriz the Cat Ron the Mink Ravoka the Wolf If Jonic is K.Oed Yuri: Jonic!? Oh no... please no.. Jonic!?!? or Yuri: *Gasp* Jonic! Please get up! No!!! or Yuri: Dont give up! Jonic! I.... Category:Codecs